Son of Dragons
by CuteSnowAngel
Summary: When Joey was seven his family and Kingdom was destroyed by their former allies. After being found and raised by the dragons of another kingdom Joey finally has the chance for revenge. But will he be able to take down Seto and the Kingdom that betrayed him? Or will he come to terms with his lose with the help of someone he thought would never be possible?


CuteSnowAngel: Hello readers! I finally got some inspiration on a story even though this is an idea I have been thinking about for a while. As I have said in my previous account I have no idea where this story will be going or even if it will take off. Hopefully it will have a longer run then my last story and I can update it much more frequently than that one too. So without further ado here is my new story.

Once in land, which too many of us seemed like a dream, their lived three kingdoms Ulesis, Dromida, and Eyon. Each was powerful in their own way and never was war spoken between them. The first kingdom, Ulesis, was known around the land for their fine weapons and crafts. Every day they would have new inventions and ideas for innovations. They were peaceful and caring to everyone and never looked down on those who had less.

The second kingdom, Dromida, was less thought of to others as they weren't as prosperous they weren't skilled in weapon or crafts like their neighbor but they worked well with the farms and animals. Their way of life was too be strong and that anything that could be achieved only would happen if you work for it. They had less money than the first kingdom but they were content with what they had. They never looked down on those lower than them, just encouraged them to be all that they could be.

The third kingdom, Eyon, was a strange land filled with dragons. The two kingdoms tried their best to stay away from them and they stayed in relatively good terms together. There isn't much to be said about this kingdom for no one knows too much about it.

Ulesis and Dromida got along with each other well. Ulesis would supply the protection that the other lacked and in return Dromida would give them the food that they couldn't manage to grow. The two kingdoms had a strong alliance that many thought would not be broken.

Until the tyrant Gozaburo came to the throne in Ulesis. He declared that all trade would stop and no one would have contact with their neighboring kingdom. After a while he started to spread lies about them. How their cruel and vicious acts, which they had hidden from them, was escalating to the point that they were talking war on them. He convinced all the warriors that they needed to fight back before it was too late.

With his lies and their lack of protection he wiped out the Dromida kingdom. The land was then banished from everyone, and no one dared to go against the tyrant. Soon after Gozaburo, unable to have children of his own, adopted a young boy and his even younger brother. Hoping that they boy would fallow in his footsteps he raised him and cared for him until his dying breath.

After a while the people of Ulesis forgot about Dromida, those who did remember only remembered what Gozaburo had told them. Any words spoken about it was held with contempt and no on even dared go near the remains.

That is the story of the three kingdoms, but every end has a beginning. When one door closes another will open. The kingdom of Dromida hadn't been completely erased from this story nor will we see the last of its, or at least one of their people. And as you read this story don't think to lowly of the people of Ulesis. They only believed what a cruel tyrant told them. Their part in this tail is greater than the others. And as for the kingdom of Eyon, their role may seem small but they are just as important. Just turn to the next page to find out about their fates but don't be too hasty to judge them.

CuteSnowAngel: ….I don't even know what that was supposed to be. Anyway if you liked it please let me know if not then tell me what I can do to fix it. If you just tell me how awful it is and nothing else then you're just going to be getting the same thing because how can I fix it if you don't tell me? If you have any ideas of what you would like to see happen in this story then please let me know and hopefully I can finish this one. On that note I was intending to make this puppyshipping and I have an idea of what I want to happen at the beginning it's just after that it gets kind of fuzzy. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading. -3-


End file.
